Sam et le dragon
by adelaide.australia
Summary: Il était une fois...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure sabriellesque (Chuck,que ça m'avait manqué!) dont voici l'introduction.  
J'ai terminé d'écrire l'histoire et je publierai toutes les 2 semaines mais je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres (je n'ai pas terminé le découpage)**

 **Bonne lecture et joyeux Noël à tous :)  
**

* * *

 **I** l était une fois,un beau royaume dirigé par un jeune monarque. Le roi Dean était monté sur le trône à peine père,Jon, était mort durant la guerre contre le royaume voisin.  
Le jeune homme avait réussit à signer la paix avec le roi Crowley et redressé le pays en à peine 2 ans.  
Mais cette histoire n'est pas la sienne,elle est celle de son cadet Samuel. Sam,comme il était surnommé par ses proches,avait connu un début de vie empli de tragédies. Sa mère était morte en couche et la guerre avait éclaté quand il eut à peine 14 ans. Il y perdit son père,l'amertume de n'avoir pas été en bon terme avec lui le rongea longtemps,et surtout son premier amour,Jessica.  
A 19 ans,il rencontra cependant celui qui changerait sa vie : Gabriel. Celui-ci était le frère aîné de Castiel ,le chef de la garde royale et meilleur ami de Dean. Immédiatement,et malgré leurs presque dix années d'écart,ils tombèrent amoureux. « Gabriel lui offrit un sourire et le prince Samuel lui offrit son cœur jusque là brisé » dirent plus tard les conteurs. Le roi Dean ne voyait pas leur histoire d'un bon œil,se méfiant du frère de son ami qui lui faisait perpétuellement des blagues et se moquait de lui sans cesse. Mais Sam était heureux et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

En ce samedi ensoleillé,le couple fêtait la 20éme année du prince ils avaient réussit à échapper aux traditionnelles fêtes du château et pic-niquaient dans la campagne environnante.  
Gabriel tendit,étrangement nerveux,son l'ouvrit et resta bouche bée devant la chevalière où de fines ailes d'ange étaient gravées.  
\- C'est magnifique...Murmura le jeune homme.  
\- Elle a traversé plusieurs générations,expliqua l'autre. Ça vient de la vieille légende qui raconte que notre famille est issue des anges. Enfin,je voulais te la donner parce que…  
Gabriel rougit,incertain.  
\- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime.  
Sam resta abasourdi quelques instants,ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait dit ces mots là qu'à Jessica. Ses amants,hommes et femmes,de passage n'avaient été là que de passage. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gabriel où tout avait changé. Mais maintenant qu'il aimait de nouveau,il avait peur. Peur de le perdre comme les autres. Et il avait l'impression que s'il lui déclarait son amour,une sorte de malédiction apparaîtrait.  
\- Je… C'est...Merci,Gaby.  
Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux ambrés de Gabriel qui masqua sa déception en moins d'une seconde. Sam s'approcha et le serra dans ses bras,pour lui montrer ce qu'il n'osait dire.

Les semaines suivantes,Gabriel fut « très occupé ». Il devait partir à la cour du roi Crowley,pour y organiser une grande fête et servir les mets pour lesquels il était reconnu.  
Le doute,justifié ou non,saisit Sam. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas perdre celui qu'il aimait.  
Alors il se rendit dans les appartements de son aîné pour lui -ci revenait,transpirant et sale,de son entraînement quotidien avec les jeunes soldats. Il grognait quand Sam passa le pas de la porte.  
\- Ces foutus ado...Disait le roi en enlevant sa chemise. Ils m'ont vraiment frappé avec leurs épées. Aucun respect…  
Il lança son vêtement à travers la pièce en s'affalant sur son lit.  
\- J'aimerai te parler. Dit Sam,l'air concentré.  
\- Jamais ils auraient osé faire ça à papa. Je leur dis de frapper mais c'est pas une raison pour le faire vraiment...Bordel !  
Il entreprit d'enlever ses bottes et son frère soupira.  
\- Je voudrai te parler. Répéta le prince.  
\- Bah on cause là,non ?  
\- Je voudrai parler au roi,pas à mon frère.  
Ce dernier lui accorda enfin une véritable attention.  
\- Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?  
\- Bonne...Enfin,j'espère.  
Dean se leva et hocha la tête.  
\- Je vais prendre un bain. Envoie quelqu'un chercher Cas'.  
Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard,Sam était face au roi et son conseilleur privilégié. La différence entre Dean au naturel,dragueur invétéré et jurant une phrase sur deux,et le Roi ,monarque posé et respecté par son peuple et ses pairs,était flagrante.  
\- Je voudrai...Commença Sam.  
Il chercha appui auprès de Castiel,assis près de Dean. Le chevalier se contenta d'un regard curieux et le prince poursuivit.  
\- Je voudrai te demander l'autorisation pour me marier.  
Un immense sourire éclaira le visage du chef de la garde. Mais Dean sembla perdu.  
\- Avec qui ?  
\- Gabriel.  
Dean fronça les sourcils.  
\- Petit,blond,yeux noisettes ?.  
\- Oui… Répondit Sam,un peu inquiet.  
\- Je dois y réfléchir.  
Le plus jeune pâlit et Dean reprit.  
\- Il le sait ? Parce que ça...  
\- Dean. Coupa sèchement Castiel.  
Sam s'était mis à trembler,les larmes au bord des yeux.  
Dean sourit et s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
\- J'aurai bien aimé le faire languir ce nabot…  
\- Il ne le sait pas. Pas encore.  
\- Alors vas-y. Avec la bénédiction du roi.  
\- Et de mon frère ?  
\- Et de ton frère.

Sam se précipita en ville,Gabriel était revenu dans la matinée et il voulait-devait-le voir immé courut jusqu'au petit appartement au dessus du restaurant qu'il gérait. Il frappa 3 coups et Gabriel lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire.  
\- Sammiche !  
\- Je t'aime. Répondit-il,brusquement.  
Le plus vieux sourit,un peu surpris.  
\- Et je voudrai que l'on se marie.  
Gabriel laissa échapper un « oh » à peine audible,les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Si tu es d'accord… Ajouta Sam,conscient qu'il avait été rapide.  
\- Comment pourrais je refuser ça ?  
Il lui donna un baiser rapide et prit sa main avant de désigner la chevalière qu'il lui avait offerte.  
\- Tu as déjà ta bague de fiançailles.  
\- J'irai t'en choisir une qui…  
\- Non,j'en ai pas besoin. Mais je voudrai une seule chose.  
\- Bien-sûr.  
\- Une fête au château avec les nobles du pays et étrangers.  
\- Non ! Tu sais que je déteste ça…  
\- Avec une immense fête pour la population le même soir.  
Gabriel fit un clin d'œil et Sam sourit.  
\- On pourrait s'y enfuir…  
\- Et laisser le roi s'occuper de nos invités.  
Le plus vieux se blottit contre son désormais fiancé.  
\- Tout le monde saura que tu es à moi. Ajouta-il.  
\- Ils le savent déjà.

Dean ne fut pas enthousiaste à l'idée,sentant le piège à des kilomètres mais devant ce frère qui ne lui avait jamais rien demandé,il ne put qu'accepter.  
\- Alors,c'est vraiment sérieux ? Ajouta-t-il,après avoir marqué son accord.  
\- Vraiment.  
Dean hocha la tête et porta son attention sur Castiel,qui parlait avec un groupe de chevaliers à quelques mètres de là. Les deux frères furent silencieux quelques secondes,Sam observant son aîné qui reprit distraitement :  
\- Préviens Bobby pour la fête.  
\- D'accord… Merci,Dean.  
\- De rien Sammy.  
Sam alla discuter de la fête avec leur intendant Bobby qui bougonna pour la forme. Le vieil homme avait été un ami fidèle de leur père et Dean et lui le considéraient comme leur oncle.  
Ils fixèrent la date au premier jour de juin et lancèrent les invitations le jour même.  
Sam crut qu'il ne pourrait être plus heureux que ce jour là . Et pourtant…

Dans l'immense salle de réception du château,Sam et Gabriel voyageaient de groupe en groupe en discutant et riant avec tout le monde. Même si l'ambiance était un peu trop guindée pour eux,ils passaient un excellent moment.  
\- Allons sauver ton frangin. Murmura soudainement Gabriel à Sam.  
Celui-ci tourna la tête et vit Dean en discussion avec le roi Crowley et une très belle jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
\- Crowley et...  
\- Sa fille,la princesse Ruby. Expliqua le plus vieux. Elle cherche à se marier. De préférence,un prince ou un…  
\- Roi.  
\- Exact. Faisons ma BA annuelle auprès de Dean.  
\- Tu lui as déjà passé la salière ce midi.  
\- Ça sera ma BA de l'an prochain alors. Je prends de l'avance.  
Sam sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le trio. Ils se présentèrent et Dean sembla un peu mieux respirer.  
\- La fête organisée par Gabriel a été un immense succès. Expliqua le roi Crowley. J'espère qu'après votre mariage,nous aurons encore l'occasion de vous voir à l'œuvre.  
Ruby ne cessait de dévisager Sam d'un air enjôleur alors que Crowley voulait présenter Gabriel a un autre membre de sa famille.  
\- Princesse Ruby,me feriez vous l'honneur de visiter les jardins en ma compagnie ? Demanda soudainement Dean.  
Ruby décrocha avec peine son regard de Sam et hocha la tête. Ils partirent et Gabriel revint en décrochant un clin d'œil à son fiancé.  
\- C'est le moment de mettre les voiles,Sammiche.  
Celui-ci lui sourit et ils sortirent discrètement.

La fête battait son plein dans la ville et personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux. Quelques uns les reconnurent mais se contentèrent de leur sourire.  
Gabriel leur acheta d'immenses barbes à papa qu'ils dégustèrent en regardant le feux d'artifice,le long des berges.  
Sam prit son fiancé contre lui et le serra,l'embrassa sur la tempe.  
Ce fut un moment de paix,d'amour et de tendresse. Le dernier moment,avant bien longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Voici la suite de cette histoire ;) Si elle vous plait,n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire !**

 **Bonne journée et à dans 15 jours pour le chapitre suivant.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin,Sam se réveilla dans un lit vide et froid. Gabriel se levait toujours tôt mais,aujourd'hui,cela lui parut étrange. Il se leva rapidement et chercha son fiancé dans les 3 pièces de l'appartement.  
Sans succès.  
Il descendit au restaurant,se rendit chez les fournisseurs de Gabriel,dans son pub préféré,au parc où il aimait se promener et même au château.  
Sans succès.  
En début d'après-midi,Dean envoya quelques chevaliers pour interroger la population. Trois heures plus tard,ils revinrent bredouille. Personne n'avait vu Gabriel depuis la soirée précédente.  
Il avait tout simplement disparu.

Et les mois passèrent…  
Dean observaient Sam et Castiel se donner corps et âme à la recherche de chevalier organisait des expéditions,des fouilles et des y consacrait tout son temps et son énergie.  
Mais après tout ces efforts,il ne l'avait pas trouvé.La mort dans l'âme,Dean lui dit qu'il ne pouvait plus monopoliser leur force armée. Castiel entra dans une fureur indescriptible qui fit trembler les fenêtre du château mais Sam prit la parole,d'une voix blanche.  
\- Abandonne,Cas'. Il ne reviendra pas.  
\- Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère.  
\- Tu devrais. Dit le prince,en se levant. C'est ce que je fais…  
De ce jour là,Sam ne prononça plus le prénom de son aimé. En fait,il ne parlait que peu et ne se mêlant plus à personne,pas même à Dean. C'est comme s'il avait perdu son âme.

Presque un an passa. Sam regarda tristement par la fenêtre. Il se sentait vide et vieux,comme si toute sa bonne humeur était parti avec _lui_.  
\- _Lui_...Murmura le prince.  
Un des rares sentiments qu'il ressentait à présent était une douleur lancinante quand il pensait à lui. Il n'osait même pas penser à son prénom. Il quitta sa chambre,d'un pas morne.  
Dean et Castiel sortaient des écuries. Castiel n'avait pas abandonné,traversant le pays à le recherche d'un indice dès qu'il avait un jour de repos. Les autres chevaliers l'aidaient parfois mais c'est Dean qui l'accompagnait le plus souvent. Car le Roi s'était effacé au profit de l'ami et Castiel lui avait pardonné.  
Le roi souriant prit la parole en voyant son frère.  
\- Impala a encore battu Netflix ! On avait au moins 50 mètres d'avance.  
Castiel soupira.  
\- Ça ne veut pas dire que ton cheval est meilleur que le mien,Dean.  
\- Bien-sûr que si.  
Sam eut un petit sourire en les voyant se chamailler,c'était pour eux qu'il était encore debout.  
\- Au fait,Sam. Dit Castiel. Le roi Crowley et sa fille viennent la semaine prochaine.  
\- Je suis au courant.  
\- Dean souhaiterait que tu…  
\- Je peux lui demander moi-même ! Intervient ledit Dean.  
\- Mais tu ne le fais pas.  
Dean leva les yeux au ciel et prit la parole.  
\- Tu veux m'assister pour les cérémonies officielles ? Je sais que tu…  
\- Bien-sûr.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui,Dean. Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail. Je t'aiderai.  
\- Merci Sammy.  
Dean parut hésitant puis lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le roi Crowley et la princesse Ruby arrivèrent en grande pompe,pour un voyage de 3 jours. Leur court était réduite mais comportait les nobles les plus importants de leur pays et ils étaient tous vêtus de leur plus beaux vêtements et bijoux.  
\- Quel est l'objet de la visite ? Demanda Sam à son frère,alors que leur voisin saluait la population.  
\- Aucune idée… Crowley m'a dit qu'il voulait nous rendre visite et discuter de certaines choses.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- On le saura bien vite.  
Le lendemain après-midi,la princesse Ruby réclama une promenade en cheval. Les rois devant « discuter de choses importantes » selon les dires de Crowley,elle partit donc avec Sam et quelques autres nobles triés sur le volet.  
Ceux-ci se promenaient avec bonne humeur,discutant joyeusement alors que Ruby et Sam étaient silencieux.  
Puis la jeune femme prit la parole.  
\- Vous savez certainement que j'aurai 20 ans dans 3 mois. Mon père juge donc que je suis en âge de me marier.  
\- Ah… Répondit le prince,ne sachant que dire.  
\- Lui et moi souhaitons un mariage entre nos deux pays,mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.  
\- Vous devriez plutôt en parler avec Dean.  
\- Ce n'est pas avec Dean que je souhaite me marier.  
Et avant que Sam ne puisse répondre,elle partit avec son cheval au galop.

Sam retrouva Dean dans ses appartements,il avait l'air triste et fatigué.  
\- Dean ? Tout va bien ?  
Celui-ci prit instantanément un faux air enjoué.  
\- Bien sur Sammy ! Comment s'est passé ton après-midi ?  
\- Bien. Et le tien ?  
\- Bien…  
\- Crowley t'a parlé du mariage entre Ruby et moi ?  
Dean perdit son faux air enjoué et acquiesça.  
\- J'ai dit que c'était un non catégorique.  
\- Tu devrais y réfléchir pourtant. Dit Sam,sérieusement. Ça serait intéressant pour nos deux pays et tu n'es toujours pas marié.  
Dean le regarda les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Tu...Tu es... sérieux ?  
\- Oui. Ce mariage serait bénéfique.  
\- Ruby te plaît ?  
Sam hocha les épaules.  
\- Sammy,reprit Dean. Tu peux pas te marier avec elle si tu ne l'aimes pas.  
\- Ça ne serait pas le premier mariage de convenance.  
-Tu es déjà fiancé.  
Sam resta silencieux quelques secondes,les yeux fermés puis il les ouvrit.  
\- Non,je ne le suis pas. J'épouserai Ruby si tu m'en donnes l'autorisation.  
Au moment où Dean ouvrait la bouche,on frappa à la porte. C'était une servante qui apportait des boissons.  
\- La Princesse Ruby vous a préparé des boissons avec les fruits cueillis cette après-midi.  
Dean prit la carafe et leur servit 2 verres. Ils burent en silence quelques instants.  
\- Très Dean. Si tu le souhaites,je dirai à Crowley que je suis d'accord pour le mariage.  
Sam acquiesça.  
\- écisa Dean. Je mettrai certaines conditions te concernant,en plus de celles concernant nos royaumes. Vous devrez patienter encore 6 mois.  
\- Quelles raisons tu invoqueras ?  
\- Une stupide tradition. Je demanderai à Cas' d'en trouver ou d'en inventer une.  
Sam eut un petit rire.  
\- Je ne veux pas vraiment me marier avec elle.  
\- Je sais… Et j'espère retrouver Gabriel avant ce mariage.  
Sam se raidit en entendant le prénom. Il termina son verre en un trait.  
\- Je vais me préparer pour le banquet de ce soir.  
Il quitta la pièce,sans un regard pour son frère.  
Ses appartements n'étaient pas loin mais il se sentit défaillir sur les quelques mètres. Il avait chaud et tremblait. Il s'appuya quelques instants sur un mur et un jeune serviteur s'approcha,inquiet.  
\- Prince Samuel ? Tout va bien ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux et sentit son sexe durcir. Il avait envie de sexe,tout de suite. Il s'accrocha aux épaules du serviteur,il avait un corps des plus désirables. Le prendre dans ce couloir ne durerait que quelques minutes,personne ne le remarquerait.  
Mais un éclair de lucidité le traversa et il partit,en courant.  
Il passa la porte de sa chambre,soulagé.  
\- Sam.  
Il tourna la tête vers son lit. Ruby y était allongée langoureusement,nue.  
Elle n'eut pas l'occasion d'en dire plus,il était déjà sur elle.  
Sam garda les yeux clos,le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il sentit Ruby se blottir contre lui.  
\- Je dois aller me préparer pour le banquet de ce soir. Murmura-t-elle.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
\- Très bien. Dit-il,sèchement.  
\- Je reviendrai cette nuit…  
Il voulut lui dire « non » mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Elle se leva et enfila sa robe.  
\- Peut être m'as tu déjà fait un bébé,déclara-t-elle en passant la porte.  
Il se précipita dans la salle de bain,vomissant tripes et boyaux.  
Avant de descendre au banquet,il passa aux appartements de Dean. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte,les cheveux décoiffés et l'air hagard.  
\- Le banquet commence dans 15 min. Dit Sam.  
\- Je sais,Sammy. Je me dépêche.  
Sam jeta un œil dans la chambre de son frère. Sur son lit,un homme et une femme,nus,y étaient couchés.  
\- Vire les avant qu'on y aille,conseilla le plus jeune.  
Pour toute réponse,son frère lui claqua la porte au nez.

La soirée dura une éternité pour Sam,surtout à partir du moment où Ruby posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Il ne dit rien mais essaya de faire la conversation aux nobles étrangers qui étaient à table avec eux. Il reconnut l'homme et la femme qui se trouvaient dans la chambre de Dean une heure auparavant. Il se retint de rouler des yeux : Dean et son don de choisir ses conquêtes dans un rayon de moins de 5 km… Un homme était nouveau pour son frère,enfin du moins ce qu'il en savait, et il se promit de creuser la question.  
Le banquet terminé,Dean décréta que les deux familles ainsi que quelques proches iraient se promener dans les jardins. Sam était un peu à l'écart,passant la porte le dernier,quand il le vit de dos.  
Un petit homme blond,à la démarche joyeuse et dynamique. Il était à peine à quelques mètres devant et le prince hésita. Se pourrait-il que ce soit lui ? Il accéléra et passa en trombe devant Castiel,qui s'occupait de la sécurité.  
\- Sam ? Il y a un problème ?  
Il le retint par le bras,inquiet et le prince se tourna une infime seconde vers lui.  
\- Il est là…  
Mais quand il se tourna vers l'endroit où l'homme s'était tenu,il n'y avait personne.  
\- Sam,est ce que tout va bien ?  
Castiel était clairement inquiet et Dean s'approcha à son tour,laissant Crowley et sa fille en plan.  
\- Sammy ?  
\- Je… Je vais bien.  
Devant leurs mines inquiètes,il se sentit honteux.  
\- Je suis juste fatigué. Je… Je ferai bien d'aller me coucher.  
Dean hocha la tête.  
\- Va. Demain,nous avons une longue journée. J'ai annoncé à Crowley ta décision,nous en discuterons tous ensemble demain.  
\- D'accord.  
Sam jeta à nouveau un œil à l'endroit où il avait vu l'homme.  
\- Je le raccompagne. Dit Castiel.  
Il prit fermement le prince par le bras et le reconduit à sa chambre.  
Castiel installa avec douceur Sam dans son lit et le borda.  
\- Gabriel était si fier de racontait toujours combien tu as travaillé dur pour être chevalier… Il était tellement heureux pour toi. Murmura le prince,les yeux clos et la voix emplies de larmes.  
\- Je le retrouverai,Sam. Je t'en fais la promesse.  
Sam eut un petit sourire triste avant de s'endormir.

Quand Dean exposa ses exigences au mariage de Sam et Ruby – 6 mois avant l'annonce officielle des fiançailles et encore 6 mois avant le mariage- Crowley ne tiqua pas,au contraire de sa fille. Au moment où tout semblait terminer,la jeune femme prit la parole.  
\- J'aurai une exigence personnelle.  
Son père fronça les sourcils mais la laissa parler.  
\- J'aimerai que Sam,qu'il soit aidé ou non,tue le dragon.  
Les deux frères se regardèrent,perplexes.  
\- Le dragon ? Dit Sam.  
\- Oui,celui qui se trouve dans la forêt,à la frontière de notre pays. Il a tué plusieurs de nos marchands dont le père d'une amie très chère.  
Sam se tourna vers son frère qui se tourna lui-même vers Castiel,qui hocha la tête.  
\- J' le prince.  
Ruby sourit et lui vola un baiser.  
-Nous connaissons l'existence de ce dragon depuis environ 8 mois. Expliquait Castiel à Dean et Sam. Il est déjà adulte et il n'a fait que quelques dégâts mineurs dans les bois environnants. Je n'avais jamais entendu qu'il avait tué quelqu'un.  
\- J'aime pas les dragons… Dit inutilement Dean.  
\- Personne n'aime les dragons,Dean. Mais celui-là n'avait fait aucun mal jusque présent donc nous n'avions pas envoyé d'équipe s'en occuper.  
\- Il se situe à combien d'heures d'ici ?  
\- Environ deux. Il est généralement dans les grottes près de la rivière à la frontière.  
\- Nous pouvons monter une expédition pour dans une semaine. Nos invités partent demain soir. Décréta Dean.  
Les deux autres acquiescèrent et Sam ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :  
\- Tes deux amis ne te manqueront pas ?  
Son aîné rougit et Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté,signe d'incompréhension.  
Sam regagna sa chambre et il eut à nouveau cette horrible impression : juste devant lui,se trouvait Gabriel. Il savait que ce n'était pas lui mais accéléra le pas.  
Mais au détour d'un couloir,l'autre disparut.

Il eut à peine le temps de souffler quand il entra dans sa chambre. Ruby se trouvait là,à nouveau nue.  
\- Ruby,tu ne peux pas rester là… S'il te plaît.  
Elle se leva et d'une démarche féline s'approcha. Elle lui tendit une coupe remplie.  
\- Bois et je partirai. Si tu le souhaites toujours.  
Il but d'une traite et la regarda quelques secondes.  
\- Je souhaite que tu t'en ailles,Ruby.  
Elle l'embrassa et il la prit contre lui.  
\- Vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle  
\- Non…  
Le lendemain matin,quand Sam s'éveilla,Ruby était déjà partie. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même,pleurant silencieusement.  
Il accueillit leur départ le lendemain après-midi avec joie. Il jeta un œil à son frère,qui avait l'air aussi soulagé que lui.  
\- Demain,on te prépare pour la chasse. Dit l'aîné.  
Sam avait toujours détesté la chasse. Son père et Dean avaient toujours aimé chasser et ils le faisaient régulièrement ensemble. Dès que Sam n'avaient plus été obligé d'y participer,il ne s'y était plus rendu. Son père critiquait cette attitude. Pour lui,manger la viande que l'on avait tué et porter la fourrure que l'on avait arraché était un honneur. Cependant,depuis la guerre,Dean chassait moins et quand il le faisait,Sam remarquait à chaque fois qu'il n'y prenait plus plaisir. Les batailles auxquelles il avait participé avaient laissé des écorchures profondes et il déviait le sujet quand Sam voulait lui en parler.  
Mais Dean était un chasseur dans l'âme et quand le lendemain,Sam passa la porte de la chambre de son aîné celui-ci avait déjà élaboré des plans. Castiel était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre,regardant dehors. Il se leva à l'entrée de Sam et le salua par un petit sourire.  
\- Sammy… On a préparé des info' et des plans pour toi. Expliqua Dean.  
Il décrocha un regard accusateur au chef de la garde et reprit.  
\- J'aurai du être au courant pour ce dragon depuis longtemps mais peu a analysé la situation. C'est un jeune dragon adulte,d'environ 30 ans. Il semble connaître la région et évite les villes et villages. Il est assez petit et n'a pas l'air d'être capable de voler.  
\- Il ne sait pas voler ? S'étonna Sam.  
\- Non. Confirma Castiel. Ses ailes ont l'air en mauvais état et il n'a jamais montré de capacité à se déplacer dans les airs.  
Dean relut ses notes et prit à nouveau la parole.  
\- On va t'envoyer avec 5 soldats que Cas' a choisit. Vous faites un simple repérage des lieux et vous dressez des plans. On les analysera ici. Capish ?  
\- Capish. Et...Comment je tue un dragon ?  
\- Une lame en plein cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain,Sam et les soldats se rendirent où le dragon semblait vivre. Ils se séparèrent avec comme consigne de rester à l'écart du dragon s'il le voyait.  
Sam marchait au bord de la rivière,près des grandes grottes,quand il le vit.  
Gabriel.  
Il était flou,presque inconsistant mais c'était bien lui. Il observa Sam,les yeux ronds,quelques secondes. Le prince s'approcha et tendit la main.  
\- Gaby…  
Et celui-ci s'évapora.  
Au même moment,un rugissement gigantesque se fit entendre dans une des grottes. Le prince sursauta et courut vers le bruit.

A l'entrée de la plus grande caverne se trouvait le dragon. Il était petit et très maigre mais ses écailles était magnifiques,d'un jaune paille luisant. La bête était recroquevillé sur elle-même et geignait.  
Sam s'approcha et vit ses ailes. Il comprit pourquoi le dragon ne volait pas :ses ailes n'étaient que des cicatrices et de la peau arraché qui semblait s'être infecté.  
Il grimaça mais se sentit un peu rassuré : tuer ce dragon serait simple. Il pouvait même le faire dès maintenant.  
Il sortit son épée et s'approcha. Le dragon l'entendit et se redressa un peu. Il observa Sam et recula.  
\- Non… Dit le prince. Tu dois… Je dois te tuer.  
Le dragon semblait l'écouter.  
\- Je suis désolé. Reprit Sam. Je dois te tuer pour...Pour me marier. Je dois le faire,pour elle.  
Alors le dragon s'approcha et se coucha aux pieds de Sam,l'air vaincu.  
Celui-ci resta figé de longues minutes. Il brandit son épée pour transpercer la bête mais un éclat étincela à sa main. La chevalière de Gabriel. Celle qui lui avait offerte pour son anniversaire.  
Il ne l'avait jamais enlevé mais passait son temps à faire comme si elle n'existait pas.  
Il s'arrêta puis lâcha son épée.  
Jamais Gabriel ne lui aurait demandé de tuer ce dragon. Au contraire,il l'aurait soigné et aidé à s'épanouir pour rejoindre ses congénères dans les montagnes du Nord.  
Il tendit sa main vers le dragon et la posa sur sa tête. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et transperça Sam de ses yeux ambrés.  
\- Je ne le ferai pas.  
Le dragon ferma les yeux,soulagé.  
\- Mais si tu veux survivre,tu dois t'échapper d'ici au plus vite… Il faut te soigner et…  
Un cor de chasse retentit et Sam soupira.  
\- Je dois partir. Essaie de manger le plus possible. Je reviendrai dans 2 jours.

Et Sam tint parole. Il se sentait honteux de mentir à son frère mais il était persuadé qu'il ne comprendrait pas. A vrai dire,il n'était pas certain de comprendre lui même.  
Le dragon était là où il l'avait laissé. Cependant,il semblait un peu plus en forme.  
\- Bonjour… Dit Sam.  
Il posa ses nombreuses affaires à l'entrée de la grotte. Le dragon s'approcha et tendit la tête vers la main du prince. Celui-ci le caressa doucement.  
\- Je t'ai apporté à manger.  
Sam prit un grand sac et en sortit plusieurs gros morceaux de sanglier. Le dragon approcha,les renifla puis cracha du feux sur la viande pour la cuire. Il sursauta,surpris,puis observa la bête qui commençait à manger. Elle engloutissait la viande rapidement.  
\- On va descendre à la rivière pour que tu boives. Je vais essayer de soigner tes ailes … Je me demande ce que tu as fait pour qu'elles soient si abîmées.  
Le dragon le regarda,ses yeux ambrés plantés dans ceux de Sam et il s'approcha pour une caresse.  
A la rivière,le dragon pataugea quelques temps,sous le regard du prince. Celui-ci prépara un nécessaire médicale,avec des aiguilles,du fil et du désinfectant.  
Puis,il le vit de nouveau. Gabriel.  
Il était aussi translucide que la dernière fois et avait l'air affolé. Il désigna du doigt le dragon en ouvrant la bouche mais il disparut.  
Sam resta quelques secondes sans bouger,surpris par l'apparition du « fantôme » puis il se tourna vers le dragon qui l'observait.  
\- Bien… Dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Je vais soigner tes ailes.  
La bête s'approcha et donna un petit coup de tête au jeune homme qui la caressa avant de la serrer contre lui. Il s'y accrocha comme une bouée puis se calma.  
\- Je… Soignons tes ailes à présent. Déplie en une.  
Le dragon déplia son aile droite. Elle était presque en lambeaux et du sang coulait sur le milieu.  
\- Il s'est blessé récemment… chuchota Sam,pour lui même.  
Il nettoya ses blessures et les désinfecta mais il n'était pas très doué. Il fit de même pour la seconde et se rendit compte que ses maigres connaissances médicales ne seraient pas suffisantes.  
\- La prochaine fois,je viendrai avec quelqu'un qui pourra te soigner.  
Le dragon secoua la tête et se recula.  
\- Il le faut ! J'ai confiance en lui,Castiel t'aidera mieux que moi.  
L'animal s'arrêta et Sam crut déceler une larme au coin de son œil.  
-Tu me fais confiance ?  
Le dragon hocha la tête.  
-Bien … Je vais cueillir des baies et des plantes pour que tu ais à manger les prochains jours.  
Une heure plus tard,Sam apporta ce qu'il avait cueillit au dragon qui était retourné dans sa grotte.  
\- J'essaierai de venir dans 3 ou 4 jours. Demain,c'est mon anniversaire alors … Je n'aurai pas le temps de venir.  
Il baissa la tête,triste, et donna une caresse au dragon.

La fête d'anniversaire de Sam fut simple. Il n'y avait que Dean,Bobby,Castiel,Johanna une de ses amis d'enfance et Helen la mère de cette dernière et concubine de Bobby.  
En fin de soirée,il réussit à prendre Castiel à part et lui parler du dragon. Le chevalier fronça les sourcils.  
\- Sam,je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée d'aider ce dragon. Tu es censé le tuer.  
\- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas dangereux,je doute qu'il ait pu tuer quelqu'un.  
Castiel sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.  
\- Dis-tu ça pour que je t'aide ou le penses-tu sincèrement ?  
Sam sourit.  
\- Les deux.  
Le chevalier se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées.  
\- Cas' ?  
\- Je t'aiderai. Mais je dois vérifier quelque chose avant. Peux-tu m'accorder deux jours ?  
Au moment où Sam approuvait,Dean arriva entre eux deux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ? C'est l'heure du gâteau !

Le lendemain soir,Sam fut convoqué chez son ainé. Celui-ci s'y trouvait en compagnie de Castiel et Bobby et ils avaient tout trois une mine furieuse.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Il se passe qu'ils nous ont trahis ! S'énerva d'emblée Dean. Je suis à deux doigts de leur foutre toute mon armée aux miches !  
\- Dean,s'il te plait. Commença Castiel.  
Sam s'installa et écouta le chef de la garde qui reprit.  
\- J'ai fait analyser le jus de fruits que Ruby a si souvent préparé durant son séjour. Il contient un puissance aphrodisiaque et quelques substances magiques. La personne qui en boit deviendrait dépendante de la personne qui lui en fait boire.  
Sam se tourna vers Dean,fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Tu en as bu souvent,n'est-ce pas ?  
Celui-ci hocha la tête.  
\- Wé. J'ai passé mon temps à être malade quand je buvais cette merde.  
\- Moi aussi. Approuva Sam.  
\- Idiots… Murmura Bobby.  
\- Quoi ? S'étonna le roi. C'est pas notre faute.  
\- Ça contient aussi une plante puissante qui favorise la conception.  
\- Ruby nous a piégé.  
\- Crowley aussi. Intervint Castiel.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
\- Il m'a proposé plusieurs verres de ce breuvage. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- J'espère que t'as pas accepté. Mi souffla,mi grogna Dean.  
\- Bien-sûr que non,je n'aime pas les mûres qu'il y avait dedans.  
Sam jeta un œil à Bobby qui roulait des yeux.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Demanda le prince.  
\- Je pense que tu devrais parler du dragon. Suggéra Castiel.  
Alors Sam expliqua sa rencontre avec le dragon  
\- Je pense que le dragon est la clef de tout. Conclut-il. Je lui ai parlé de Castiel et apparemment,il est d'accord pour qu'il vienne aussi.  
\- OK. Approuva Dean. Allez-y demain. Je réfléchirai à propos de Ruby…

Le lendemain matin,Sam et Castiel partirent à l'aube. Ils chevauchaient depuis une heure quand Sam le vit.  
Gabriel était sur le bord du chemin,à quelques mètres de lui.  
\- Castiel ?  
\- Je le vois aussi,Sam. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment lui,n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois.  
Ils s'approchèrent et Gabriel les dévisageait. Il articula,sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Mais ils comprirent le mot : « Dragon ». Puis,il disparut.  
Leur chevaux partirent au galop,ils présentaient un danger.  
Quand ils arrivèrent à la grotte,le dragon était couché,ensanglanté. A ses cotés,une jeune femme brune.

Le dragon releva la tête,ainsi que la femme.  
\- Castiel ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
\- Megan ?  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda la dite Megan en désignant Sam.  
\- Samuel, le frère cadet de Dean.  
Elle soupira.  
\- Et ce dragon ? Reprit-elle. Vous le connaissez ? Il est…  
Sam se tourna vers Castiel en levant la main.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il,suspicieux.  
Ce fut la jeune femme qui répondit.  
\- Je suis Meg. Ou « Le Princesse Megan ». La sœur cadette de Crowley.  
\- C'est elle qui m'a sauvé la vie durant la guerre. Expliqua Castiel,avec un sourire nostalgique.  
\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi,dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
Elle se pencha vers le dragon et lui caressa le dos.  
\- Ce n'est pas un vrai dragon. Expliqua-t-elle. C'est un humain.  
Sam s'approcha et caressa la tête du faux dragon.  
\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Aucune idée… J'ai fui mon pays i semaines,la guerre civile va commencer dans moins d'un mois. Et j'ai été amené ici.  
\- Par qui ?  
\- Par l'Aura.  
Sam se tourna vers Castiel,qui expliqua.  
\- Meg a le don de double vue.  
Sam croisa le regard du dragon et s'accrocha à ses yeux.  
\- Gabriel...Murmura-t-il.  
Le dragon hocha doucement la tête. Sam se mit à pleurer,sans s'en rendre compte et prit Gabriel contre lui.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. Dit Castiel.  
\- C'est Gabriel. Expliqua Sam,dans un sanglot. Il essayait de me l'expliquer durant tout ce temps.  
\- Te l'expliquer ? S'étonna Meg.  
\- Il m'est apparu quelques fois,comme un fantôme.  
\- Nous l'avons vu tout à l'heure. Dit Castiel,s'installant près de Sam et caressant le dos du dragon.  
Meg sembla réfléchir quelques instants.  
\- Gabriel est ton frère,n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle au chevalier.  
\- Oui. Reprit celui-ci,ému.  
\- La magie coule dans vos veines,il est très possible qu'il ait pu faire ça.  
\- Il faut le soigner. Intervint Sam.  
La princesse hocha la tête.  
\- Mon ami Bartolome **w** viendra bientôt avec des plantes. Il connaît leur pouvoir et sait s'en servir.  
Sam se coucha près du dragon qui sembla lui sourire.  
\- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.  
Il caressa doucement Gabriel,qui semblait souffrir le martyre.  
Puis un jeune homme grand et blond,de l'âge de Dean et Castiel,entra dans la grotte avec un grand panier de plantes dans les mains. Il dévisagea Sam et Castiel,s'attardant sur ce dernier.  
\- Je t'expliquerai. Dit Meg. Les blessures sont assez importantes,tu devrais t'en occuper rapidement.  
Il hocha la tête et prépara une mixture qu'il étala sur les ailes du dragon.  
\- C'est une blessure magique. Expliqua Bartolomew. Il a plusieurs sortilèges sur lui,on ne pourra le soigner correctement que quand il redeviendra humain.  
\- Comment faire ? Interrogea Castiel.  
\- Je ne sais pas. Ni Megan ni moi sommes magiciens.

Sam était toujours allongé près de Gabriel,silencieux. Le trio discuta encore quelques minutes mais le prince ne les écoutait pas,toute son attention était focalisée sur le dragon.  
\- Je suis désolé. Lui disait-il tout bas. On trouvera un moyen de te retransformer. Et si tu le veux toujours,on se mariera.  
Le dragon lui donna un petit coup de tête et ferma les yeux.  
\- Sam. Les interrompu Castiel.  
Le jeune homme releva la tête.  
\- Nous devons y aller. Meg et Bartolomew s'occuperont de Gabriel et nous reviendrons demain avec Dean.  
\- Mais…  
\- Nous devons le prévenir de ce qu'il se passe. Nous déciderons ensemble ce que nous devons faire.  
\- On doit juste retransformer Gaby et le soigner.  
\- Comment comptes-tu faire ça ? Demanda Castiel,avec patience. Nous avons besoin des informations sur la magie et aussi savoir que faire avec Crowley et Ruby.  
\- Mais…  
\- Sam,nous devons y aller avant que la nuit tombe.  
A contre cœur,Sam hocha la tête. Il embrassa Gabriel sur le haut du crâne et lui donna une dernière caresse.  
\- Prenez soin de lui. Dit-il à Meg et Bartolomeuw.

Ils galopèrent le plus vite possible vers le château et débarquèrent dans la chambre de Dean qui était en compagnie d'une jeune femme,dans une position compromettante.  
\- Tu as 10 minutes,Dean. Dit Castiel,d'une voix calme. Nous t'attendons dans le couloir.  
En patientant,ils entendirent la jeune femme râler « C'est toi le roi ! Disait-elle. Pourquoi c'est lui qui te dit quoi faire ? »  
Moins de 5 minutes plus tard,elle était dehors.  
\- Bordel,vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama Dean.  
\- Nous avons retrouvé Gabriel. Expliqua Castiel.  
Il raconta toute l'histoire.  
\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est lui ? Parce que je connais Megan et …  
\- Elle m'a sauvé la vie,Dean.  
\- Elle avait essayé de me tuer 10 minutes avant.  
\- C'était la guerre et …  
\- Ecoutez,les interrompit Sam. Je m'en fous de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Meg. Gabriel est un dragon,on doit trouver comment l'aider !  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit lui. Persista Dean.  
\- Très bien ! S'énerva Sam. Tu viendras avec nous demain et tu jugeras par toi même ! Mais cette nuit,je fais des recherches sur les transformations magiques.  
\- On a pas de livres sur la magie,papa les a interdit quand...  
\- Bobby en a !  
Et il partit en claquant la porte. L'intendant en avait effectivement quelques uns mais juste assez pour que Sam puisse travailler 2 heures. Sans rien trouver.  
« Et si Gabriel restait un dragon pour toujours ? » S'inquiéta-t-il. « Est-ce qu'il survivrait dans son état ? » Il était perdu dans ses pensées noires quand Gabriel lui apparut,sous sa forme humaine et fantomatique.  
\- Gaby. Dit-il en souriant tristement.  
Gabriel lui sourit en retour et tendit sa main vers la sienne.  
\- Je t'aime. Put lire Sam sur les lèvres de son aimé avant qu'il ne disparaisse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour :)**

 **Je suis désolée pour le léger retard mais voici la suite et fin de cette histoire ! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin,Sam,Dean et Castiel se rendirent à la grotte du dragon. Bartolomew était à l'entrée et les accueillit.  
\- Gabriel va mieux mais il ne guérira pas complètement tant qu'il est dragon.  
Dean le dévisagea puis roula des yeux.  
\- A condition que ça soit Gabriel… Dit-il en entrant.  
A peine eut-il fait un pas dans la grotte que le dragon cracha du feux dans sa direction. Il se plaqua sur le sol,se protégeant, et Sam entra précipitamment.  
\- Dean ? Ca va ?  
\- Bordel,ce dragon est complète…  
Le dit dragon s'approcha de Sam d'une démarche légère et frotta sa tête contre la main du jeune prince pour réclamer une caresse.  
Le roi lui lança un regard mauvais.  
\- La première chose que je ferai quand tu seras humain,c'est de te botter les fesses. Tu m'as compris,Gabriel ?  
Ils étaient descendu à la rivière. Sam lavait Gabriel qui se détendait dans l'eau. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps,le jeune prince riait. Et il éclata carrément de rire quand,avec une aile,Gabriel éclaboussa Castiel et Batolemew qui parlaient au bord de la rivière.  
\- Très drôle,Gabriel… Soupira Castiel. Nous cherchons une solution pour t'aider et tu en profites pour plaisanter à nos dépens.  
Gabriel baissa la tête,l'air triste.  
\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre? S'énerva Sam.  
\- Nous ne demandons pas son aide,se défendit Castiel. Juste qu'il nous laisse réfléchir.  
\- Il se sent seul ! Il n'a personne pour…  
\- Ca suffit ! Intervint solennellement Dean.  
Son cadet et le chevalier se turent alors que Meg siffla.  
\- Wouaw,quelle autorité. S'exclama-t-elle,en ricanant.  
Elle reprit plus sérieusement :  
\- Il faut trouver une solution avant que vous vous entre-tuez. Bartolomew,une idée ?  
\- Aucune. Tant que nous ne connaissons pas le sortilège exact,c'est impossible de faire des recherches.  
\- Gabriel pourrait nous aider. Suggéra Sam. S'il apparaît sous sa vraie forme,il pourrait essayer de nous expliquer.  
\- C'est risqué...Dit Meg.  
\- Et si on demandait à Ruby ? Suggéra Dean.  
Tous se tournèrent vers lui.  
\- Je suis certain que Sammy pourrait la faire ajouta-t-il. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle a un faible pour lui.  
Le dragon souffla un peu de flamme dans sa direction mais il réussit à les éviter de justesse.  
\- C'est la seule idée que nous ayons, Castiel en s'approchant de son frère.  
Il lui caressa la tête et ajouta.  
\- Sam a plus que mérité ta confiance.

Trois jours plus tard,la Princesse Ruby arriva dans le pays. Son père ne l'accompagnait pas,au contraire d'une dizaine de gardes royaux. Elle leur expliqua qu'il y avait plusieurs problèmes avec des rebelles dans son pays et qu'elle craignait pour sa sécurité. Elle ne parla pas du dragon et les deux frères évitèrent le sujet également.  
Il fut facile pour Sam de se retrouver tête à tête avec elle mais plus compliqué de calmer ses ardeurs.  
Quand il l'emmena à la bibliothèque royale,elle fit la moue mais il expliqua qu'il voulait connaître plus en détail sa famille et ses légendes.  
\- Nous descendons d'une ancienne famille de sorciers,expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle était prise par l'enthousiasme de Sam. Nous avons combattu les anges,une autre famille très puissante.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont devenus ?  
\- Ils ont disparu mais la légende raconte qu'ils reviendront et que cette fois,il nous battront avec l'aide du traitre.  
\- Mais...Tu connais la magie ? Demanda innocemment Sam  
\- Un peu…  
\- Montre moi… Lui chuchota-il.  
Elle rougit. Il sourit.  
Il était près de 21h00 quand une ombre se glissa jusqu'aux appartements de Dean pour y entrer discrètement. Au coin du feux,le roi,Castiel et Bartolomew discutaient à voix basse.  
Puis Castiel entendit du bruit et tourna vivement la tête,en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Sam. Dit-il,en voyant l'ombre en pleine lumière.  
\- Je l'ai. Dit le prince. Le sortilège…  
Il tendit un bout de papier à Bartolomew qui l'examina.  
\- C'est au dessus de mes compétences. Mais Megan connaît un sorcier dans la région,il pourra nous aider.  
Il se leva,l'air préoccupé.  
\- Megan est avec Gabriel,je vais la chercher et nous irons voir son ami. Nous serons de retour demain matin.  
Les 3 autres hochèrent la tête et il partit rapidement. Ils restèrent assis à regarder le feux crépiter et Sam finit par s'endormir,un peu rassuré.  
Puis,Dean lui secoua l'épaule et il comprit qu'il y avait un problème.  
\- Ruby et ses gardes ont disparus. Nos hommes postés devant ses appartements ont été tué.  
Le prince se leva d'un bond alors que Castiel entrait,furieux.  
\- Ils ont volé des chevaux. Plusieurs de nos gardes ont essayé de les arrêter mais Ruby les a…  
Il se tut,se rendant compte de la situation et prit une grande inspiration.  
\- Elle les a tué avec sa magie. Ils se dirigent maintenant vers la forêt où Gabriel se trouve.

Sans un mot,Sam sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Il entendit son frère l'apostropher mais il ne se retourna pas. Il se précipita à l'écurie et grimpa sur son fidèle cheval,Moose,qui partit au ne savait pas de combien d'avance disposaient ses ennemis et la peur lui retournait l'estomac.  
Il n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres quand il entendit un cri affreux de bête torturée. Il comprit d'emblée que Ruby était arrivée à destination,il accéléra encore alors que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Mais il avait tort : Ruby n'était pas présente. Seuls ses gardes étaient là et ils maltraitaient Gabriel avec sadisme. La plupart d'entre eux lui lançaient des pierres ou des flèches mais 3 étaient près de lui et le frappaient avec des lances de fer rouges.  
Le prince n'avait pas encore posé le pied par terre qu'il avait tué 2 des haine féroce et indescriptible s'était emparée de lui et pour la première fois,il remercia son père pour les entraînements interminables qu'il lui avait fait s'en rendre compte,il avait supprimé la plupart des hommes présents. Seuls deux étaient encore debout. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et l'un d'eux prit la fuite. Le jeune homme ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'approcha du dernier qui le séparait de Gabriel. Mais avec un petit sourire sadique,son ennemi enfonça profondément sa lance dans le ventre du dragon. Celui réagit instinctivement en lui donnant un coup d'aile qui envoya l'homme quelques mètres plus loin avant qu'il ne retombe mort sur le sol.  
Sam se précipita vers Gabriel et le serra contre lui. La plaie était béante et le dragon semblait souffrir le martyr.  
\- Gaby...Murmura le jeune homme. Gaby,ne meurs pas… Je t'en supplie.  
Un rire le fit redresser la tête. Ruby se tenait devant lui.  
\- Il va mourir,lui dit-elle. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir,personne ne t'aura.  
Sam serra Gabriel un peu plus fort contre lui,il sentait que la vie le quittait.  
\- Je te promets de rester avec toi,si tu le sauves.  
Elle secoua la tête,l'air désabusé.  
\- Tu t'es moqué de moi,Sam. Je ne l'accepte pas. Gabriel va mourir.  
\- Je n'y compterai pas. Intervint une voix rauque.  
Ils se tournèrent et remarquèrent Castiel qui se tenait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de Ruby,l'épée levée.  
La princesse eut un sourire avant de faire un geste de la main,comme pour dégager un moucheron. Mais le chevalier resta de marbre et un éclair d'incompréhension traversa le regard de la jeune femme.  
\- Comment fais-tu pour résister à ma magie ?  
Pour toute réponse,Castiel fit un pas et enfonça son épée dans son coeur. Elle s'effondra alors que peu à peu,Gabriel reprenait forme humaine.  
Mais le coeur de Sam ne se calma pas pour autant : les blessures de son fiancé était importante et il devait être soigné au plus vite.  
\- Il doit être soigné au plus vite. On doit l'emmener décida la prince.  
\- Le trajet pourrait l'achever,le contredit Castiel.  
Un cor de chasse retentit et ils levèrent la tête : Dean,Bartolomew,Meg et l'élite des chevaliers se dirigeaient vers eux. Sam serra un peu plus son aimé contre lui et le berça.  
\- Tout va s'arranger,Gabriel. Je te le promets.

Gabriel reprit peu à peu conscience. Il garda les yeux fermés car la douleur était encore bien présente même s'il sentait mieux. Il était installé dans un lit et emmitouflé dans de grosses couvertures. Une main tenait la sienne et même à moitié inconscient,il la reconnut… C'était celle de Sam. Sam était avec lui. Il sourit quand il entendit deux voix qui se disputaient. Il les connaissait aussi et il fronça les sourcils en ouvrant les yeux.  
Il reconnut son environnement : l'hôpital de la ville et il se tourna vers Sam.  
\- Pourquoi Cassie et Deano se disputent ? Demanda-il,d'une voix rauque.  
Le prince écarquilla le yeux,le dévisageant. Puis il sourit.  
\- Tu es inconscient depuis près de 12h00 et la première chose dont tu te soucis est Dean et Castiel ?  
\- Ton frère a promis de me foutre un coup de pieds aux fesses,je préfère qu'il reste de bonne humeur.  
Sam eut un rire qui se transforma en sanglot.  
\- Kiddo…  
Gabriel se redressa pour prendre son fiancé dans ses bras mais la douleur le fit grimacer.  
\- Je ne veux pas te voir triste s'inquiéta-t-il.  
\- Je ne suis pas triste...Au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux.  
Sam lui serra la main,l'embrassa et reprit.  
\- J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi. Je pensais que tu allais…  
\- Il en faut bien plus,Sammiche. Tu m'auras sur le dos encore de nombreuses années.  
\- Je l'espère bien.  
De nouveau,les voix se firent entendre.  
\- Résumé. Réclama Gabriel.  
\- Quand on a remarqué que Ruby et compagnie étaient partis te tuer,je suis venu sans réfléchir. Dean et Castiel ont discuté pour élaborer une stratégie,Dean voulait attendre pour réunir le plus de chevaliers mais Castiel voulait partir immédiatement. C'est ce qu'il a fait et c'est lui qui nous a sauvé… Mais Dean est furieux. Je pense qu'il a eut très peur pour Cas'.  
Gabriel soupira.  
\- Ces deux là me fatiguent...Quand vont-ils se rendre compte qu'ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre ?  
La question resta sans réponse : Dean et Castiel entraient dans la pièce. Ce dernier sourit en voyant son frère et il se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
Dean resta un peu en retrait mais il avait l'air heureux et dit :  
\- Et ce mariage,c'est pour quand alors ?

C'est sur les bords du grand lac,devant une foule immense,que Sam et Gabriel se marièrent à peine un mois plus tard. Le plus vieux n'était pas tout à fait remis mais ils souhaitaient s'unir au plus vite.  
Ce fut une belle cérémonie,simple mais chaleureuse. Presque tout les habitants de la ville étaient venus pour les festivités et tous s'amusèrent jusqu'au bout de la nuit.  
L'aube pointait le bout de son nez quand les jeunes mariés rentrèrent au château.  
\- Si j'étais encore un dragon. Dit Gabriel. Je pourrai te prendre sur mon dos et te faire voler très haut.  
Sam sourit et se pencha vers lui,avant de l'embrasser.  
\- Mais si tu étais encore un dragon,je n'aurai pas pu faire ça.  
\- Je ne regrette rien alors.  
Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois,avant de reprendre leur route.

* * *

 **Une suite axée Destiel est prévue pour cette histoire :) Pas de date pour l'instant mais j'espère avant l'été !**


End file.
